List of Phineas and Ferb spin-offs
This is the official list of Phineas and Ferb spin-offs. Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Perry the Platypus gets his own spin-off in this show. He has to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz from his evil plans. The Adventures Of Irving and Friends A Show about Irving and his crazy life. Phineas and Ferb Summer Adventure A new spin-off when Phineas and Ferb﻿ have their own adventure with their friends Isabella, Timon, Pumbaa, The Fireside Girls, and Angry Birds. Isabella Spin-Off The continuing story of Isabella and the Fireside Girls helping the people in there neighborhood; while Pinky fights the female evils of Danville. Timon and Pumbaa Spin-Off Timon and Pumbaa have their new spin-off with their new friends and family.﻿ Baljeet Spin-Off Looking to always have the best grades at he does everything he can to get it, but throught this; he realizes; that friends and family are more important. He thinks his parents will be mad, if he brings in anyting but an A+; he finds that his family is proud of him no matter what he does. History Spin-Off Phineas and Ferb's family tell stories of history and how their family molded the world. Allowing the boys to imagine themselves in the events like crossing the Delaware River, staying at Gettysburg, etc. Buford In Kansas This is a new spinoff showing Buford and Adyson going to Kansas with Baljeet and Clary! They meet new people and generations, but they find out something evil. Can the team with their new friends Emma and Ann destroy the feelings of evil? Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! This is a new spin-off were Irving, Albert, and Jenny are the stars, and shows P&F episodes from Irving's point of view. Phineas and Ferb: Funner Summer This is an upcoming three-season spin-off. In this spin-off, Phineas and Ferb are doing exciting things together in Danville while also experiancing real world summer holidays around the world! All Phineas and Ferb characters will get a redesign making them more "sleek and skinnier" and human characters will get five fingers and five toes instead of four. The animation style will be like Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated on Cartoon Network. Starring characters include Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella), Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale), Perry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire), and Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh). Phineas and Ferb: Commercial Break! This is a new show within a show program where Phineas and Ferb do parodies of popular commercials! It will be shown during Phineas and Ferb: Funner Summer Rio De Janerio Rio de Janerio is a show/story about Morgan McDonald and Spencer McDonald in Rio. from calls and e-mails to Phineas Flynn, to climbing the Christ the Redeemer statue outside of town, this show is ALMOST just like Phineas and Ferb, but not TOO much the same. The Lion Queen Tricked into thinking she killed her father, a guilt ridden lion cub (Candace) flees into exile and abandons her identity as the future Queen. A spin off of "The Lion King" Ferb (2014) Ferb and his dad move back to Britian and he starts to become more open and build crazy inventions on his own with whole new friends! Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Lists Category:Pages by CCs and Cream